God's Coalition of Christian Knights
The Coalition of Christian Knights (known as God's Co*K) is a group of crusaders who adventure around VRChat converting people to Christianity. Their current leader is Pope Templar Blonic. New discord ad.png|The Logo of the Coalition of Christian Knights image0.jpg|Pope Templar Blonic Lord Quacks.png|Lordly Creator Fat Anime Girls are Hot, otherwise known as Lord Quacks|link=https://vrchat-legends.wikia.com/wiki/Fat_anime_girls_are_hot_(character) Castle Dumbila.png|Castle Dumbila, the main home of the Knights Crusader Camp.png|Crusader Camp, a regular hangout for the Knights. Castle Mons Viribus.png|Castle Mons Viribus, although used less than their other maps, houses the museum of the Coalition Museum of Coc.png|The museum inside Mons Viribus Origins The group started December 25th of 2017, but wasn't fully established until early January 1st. Originally, Templar Blonic sez DEUS VULT! was moving around VRChat jokingly asking people "WHY AREN'T YOU ON A HOLY CRUSADE TO DRIVE THE SARACENS FROM THE HOLY LAND?!?!", acttracting a variety of personalities and peoples all rallying to his "cause." As a result of this, he eventually gained followers and turned the crusade into the group that exists today. Homeworlds The Coalition has three major homeworlds: Castle Dumbila, Castle Mons Viribus, and Crusader Camp. Castle Dumbila is the first and major homewolrd of the Coalition. Built back in January 2018 and still updated, it is an enormous world beatifully crafted, but it is a large load at 660 Mb. The Coalition usually goes here for events or meetings, but otherwise stays away as most members of the group cannot load into the world correctly. Crusader Camp is the second of their worlds. Made around March 2018, it is a gather spot used after each of their crusades to meet up and recover before the next crusade. This world acts as a gateway to all the other worlds owned by the Coalition, as well as a rocket to the Lordly Creator's base. Castle Mons Viribus is the third world owned by the Coalition. Made in May 2018, it is the second castle that the Coalition owns and it is where they have a museum, describing the history of their group from their founding to present day. Hierarchy The Coalition, although controlled by Pope Templar Blonic, is managed by members of the "Round Table". These are individuals who have earned the Pope's trust and discuss with him about the current status of the crusade. They also have a say in the group's action and moderation. Currently, the members include: Pope Templar Blonic.jpg|Pope Templar Blonic Lord Quacks.png|Lord Quacks Pope_Zug.png|Baron Zug um Zug ya_boi.png|NRbrooke Lillinator.jpg|Lillinator, the consumer of Bepis Mango.png|Mango The group was founded by eight other crusaders who swore to crusade with the Pope. They helped form the group back in its early days, but half of them have parted from the Crusade. The Crusades The crusades that the Coalition regularly carries out are adventures into random VRChat worlds in hopes of converting people to join their cause, and if they refuse, to "face the unrelenting power of God's Coalition of Christian Knights." Though the crusade has been the subject of harsh treatment and the constant threats to of bans, they have been welcomed by others and have expanded as a result not only among the group itself, but among the community and its representatives as well, such as: - Capt TeK's Warhammer 40k Legion - The United Leaders Foundation - Guild of Ambitious Talents (GOAT) - The Family Though the crusades began in VRChat, they also carry out their crusade in other games as well and are filled with a variety of diverse persons and personalities, ensuring that the crusade is never stale. Category:Groups